Melody's Song
by Scooter12345
Summary: After a little accident with the Gorgs Wembly is petrified of water. Uncle Matt is comming home with a new surprise for the fraggle crew and Cantus has a new Melody for us all. Wembly/OC
1. Chapter 1: WATER Water

_Dear Nephew Gobo,_

_Today I came upon a most interesting creature at the cave where the magical bell controls the silly creatures. This silly creature seemed to be unable to see or hear anyone except for me. Odd isn't it? So, anyway. The trash heap before I left gave me a magic potion to shrink the silly creatures or anything from their world that I might need down to our size. When I visit you soon I will bring her with me to stay with you and the rest of the Fraggles. She has a little bit of trouble speaking and a huge fear of water. I wonder why?_

_Love,_

_Your Uncle Traveling Matt._

_. . . _

"GUYS!" Gobo was grinning ear to ear. "Uncle Matt is bringing a Silly Creature to Fraggle Rock!"

"Really?" Wembly asked.

"We'll have to welcome her," Mokey said sweetly.

"With a party by the pool!" Red suggested.

"Not there. Uncle Matt says she's afraid of water." Gobo said.

"Afraid of water?" Boober smiled. "Sounds like my kind of Silly Creature does she like laundry?"

"I don't know Boober." Gobo said honestly. "I can't wait to meet her though."

"I just hope she doesn't bring germs." Boober said to himself.

"She won't will she?" Wembly asked.

"No." Gobo smiled.

"I should write her a poem." Mokey said with a happy giggle.

"She likes other sports Red. You'll get along." Gobo said sensing that was her fear.

"Oh I'm not worried about that. It's just how do we, meaning you, me, Mokey and Boober keep her away from it."

"Keep her with Wembly of course after the last incident when Pa Gorg chucked him down the well he hasn't been too pleased with water either." Red couldn't help but agree. For the past month Wembly had avoided anything that had anything to DO with water.

Gobo watched his younger friend eye the pond warily as he stood a few feet from it's edge. Mokey lead him father away from it and began to paint and sing with him. She sent the two of them a smile and went back to being with Wembly. Wembly couldn't help but be mesmerized by the water.

. . . flashback . . .

_**Wembly was walking with Mokey in the Gorg's garden. He kept close beside her and was struggling just a bit to keep up. They were preparing a large feast seeing Cantus the minstrel had just arrived. Wembly felt a large hand wrap around his waist. He struggled and squirmed.**_

"_**P-put me down."**_

"_**Now why would I do that wittle fwaggle?" Junior Gorg asked. "PA! MA! I caught a Fraggle! What do I do with it?"**_

"_**Give him here Junior." Pa looked at Wembly. "Well you were the little Fraggle that bit me aren't you? Played into my hand calling me King of the Universe like you should and then freed your friends. I know just what to do with Fraggles like you." Mokey's head popped up and she ran off to get Cantus. **_

_**It didn't take long before they found a rather wet struggling Wembly it the Fraggle pool. The Gorgs had thumped him and thrown him down their well which lead to the Fraggle pool. **_

"_**Wembly!" Gobo pulled him out of the water as Wembly held tightly to him. Cantus played a soothing song on his pipe and Wembly fell asleep on Gobo's shoulder.**_

"_**Let him rest." He advised. Gobo nodded his thanks for the calming of his younger companion and gently rocked Wembly. Gobo stayed with Wembly through out the rest of the week when Wembly refused to leave the cave. After that he would leave but avoided the pool. It took them a month to even go near the Great Hall where the Fraggle pool was. **_

. . .

Gobo shook the memory from his head. Well, at least things were looking up. He couldn't help but feel a slight bit of anger with the Gorgs they'd cut the Fraggles deeply with their attack on Wembly. Red seemed to notice this too.

"Stop thinking about it." She said to him.

"Yeah," He felt his gaze wander back to Wembly who was painting happily with Mokey.

"He'll be fine if we go take a walk." She whispered in his ear and pecked his cheek.

"I suppose." The two headed in the direction of Outer-Space. __


	2. Chapter 2: Melody

**Happy Birthday Mr. Jim Henson you are my hero thank you for sending me the shows that gave me back my life. I love you so much. It is my dream to find the Rainbow Connection and Fraggle Rock. You are my idol I love you so so much. Thank you Jim for giving me the birth of my imagination and my characters. Though giving me my life you gave them theirs. I love you and your shows. Happy Birthday Jim. **

Melody, lead by Matt, felt her way gracefully to the hole in the wall. Doc had since moved but there were new boxes and such things in the halls of the old house.

"A new Silly Creature is coming," he mused.

"Human," she said softly and lethargically.

"Oh right, I knew that."

"Sure, sure." She said in her babyish way of speaking.

Gobo heard the childish voice ring through the hole. Red smiled and stayed back a little bit. She was still, though she'd never admit it, scared of the 'Outer Space'.

"Are you Melody?" Gobo asked her. She looked at him. She looked somewhat surprised that she could see him. For three years, from the ages of eight to eleven, she'd grown accustomed to not seeing or hearing anything. She spelled and never spoke which was why her speech was so lethargic.

"I . . . am." She spoke but the speaking took effort. _At least it came out right. Why can I hear myself and them now when I couldn't hear anything before?  
_"What is it like . . . in Outer Space?"

"Earth?" She asked one of the only words she really knew how to say.

"Is that what you call it?" He asked.

"Uh huh. We . . . call . . . it . . . Earth." She said.

"Yes well what is earth like?" He asked.

"It's hard . . . to describe." _It's a bad place don't take me back there. Don't make me. You can't make me. _

"I have time, we have the whole walk to fraggle rock." Gobo said. When they went through the hole in the wall she was surprised to see that she could SEE and HEAR everything.

"Is this the silly creature?" Red asked. Melody looked at her and smiled. Melody nodded.

"So what is Outer Space like?" Gobo asked and Melody just giggled then again turned somber quickly.

"Earth is . . . dangerous. I'm . . . leaving . . . it at I'm glad . . . I left." She said distantly.

"Why? I find Outer Space interesting." Gobo said with a smile.

"You haven't seen it . . . with my eyes." She whispered. He looked at her with a cocked head. "I was. . .blinded . . . by another Silly . . . Human. I was blinded by . . . another human."

"How?" Gobo asked somewhat shocked.

"Not all Silly . . . Creatures are . . . good." She said trying to speak more clearly.

Gobo then took a look at her a long look at her. Her hair was blonde, dirty blonde but it had a bit of a golden hue to it. Her eyes were silvery in color but seemed to still have a slight hint of a green iris.

Her face was full and still some what young looking, however, in places such as her cheeks the skin was just starting to fit around her cheeks. She was growing into a young woman instead of a child. Her face was pleasant to look at the 'pizza face' hadn't yet set in and she still had a slight youth filled glow that had yet to be covered by the makeup that most 11 year old girls prized. She didn't put it on. He continued to look at her. Her clothes were nothing more than a simple pair of jean shorts and a Hawaiian esq surfer shirt.

"Here's the great hall." Gobo told her. "Come here there's someone I want you to meet. Hey Wembly come over here, eh." He said to his friend.

"Wembly this is Melody." He said. "Melody this is Wembly."

"Hi Melody," he grinned enthusiastically.

"Hi." She said softly not trusting her lethargic voice to work if she spoke loudly. Off in the distance a sweet pipe could be heard playing.

"Cantus is here!" Mokey said excitedly. She rushed over to the mistral who smiled at her in his wise way.

"Who is this?" He asked gesturing to Melody.

"This is Melody." Gobo said.

"A fitting name for someone who shines so brightly with the gift of song." He said.

"But I. . . can't speak well . . . much less sing." She tried to say.

"Who said you had to sing to make music Melody?" He asked her smiling. She looked at him a small smile spreading across her normally grim features. It was like he read her mind.

**Gosh I love Cantus. :) He's so epic and win. Jim Henson was his voice so I found it only fitting that this should be in his birthday chapter. I'm wearing my yellow turtleneck that looks just like Red Fraggles except it's yellow. :) It's my super awesome tribute to his birthday. :D If you can't tell I'm a huge fan. I'm also wearing my Mokey necklaces and Mokey sweater with my Boober hat. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Cantus' Warning

**Again in honor of Jim Henson the voice of Cantus I love you are AWESOME. Singer of my 2 favorite Muppet songs the Rainbow Connection and Let Me Be Your Song.**

"Gobo may I borrow your map to the Rainbow Caves?" Cantus asked.

"Sure." Gobo nodded he pulled the map out of his backpack and handed it to the minstrel

"The rest of you remain here. I'm going to talk with Melody." He took her hand gently as so not to spook her.

He took her through the caves and let her look at all the new beauty of her surroundings.

"Pretty is it not Melody?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Melody what do you think of this place?"

"It's beautiful and quiet unlike Earth."

"Is that what you call it? Not Outer-Space as we do?"  
"Yes we call it Earth. What makes Earth not beautiful?"

"There is an innocence here. Where I come from innocence is punished."

"Ah. How so?"

"If you are innocent they will hurt you. They won't feel anything until they have to. Till they are forced to by their parents they will hurt you and harm you and blind you at all costs."

"How will they do that?"

"Push you . . . off a diving board . . . into the water so that you slip and crack your head. They could have easily killed me if they wished."

"So they are like the Gorgs?" He asked.

"Gorgs?"

"Oh yes." He said. "They hurt us Fraggles because they don't understand us."

"Ah . . ." She said softly. "Wait how is it around you I can speak perfectly?" She asked.

"It's the pipe. You see Melody I am getting older. I have traveled this rock for many, many, many, many days. I have been on this Rock since near it's beginning. There is wisdom Melody that I wish to pass onto you. The pipe warned me of your coming Melody, in your deafness you heard the gentlest songs in your ears though you couldn't sing them. In your eyes you saw things no other human could have hoped to see. That is why the pipe has chosen you. I feel a strange shift in the wind and I don't like it. I fear that the new inhabitant of the room upstairs will try and destroy us. Will you Melody if I should fail take this pipe and use it to help the fraggles of this rock possess their songs."

"But I can't sing with them and I certainly don't know how to play."

"You will learn. I will teach you. You are the reason I am here Melody for before you told me your story I knew it. Before you told me anything I knew what you were going to say. Now sing."

"But . . . I can't." Melody said in despair.  
"You can sing with me," Cantus said to her patiently. "Go on. I will sing with you."  
_"Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
and what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
and rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it.  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.  
Who said that every wish would be heard  
and answered when wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.  
Look what it's done so far.  
What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing  
__and what do we think we might see?  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me._

All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic.

Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name.  
Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.  
The voice might be one and the same.  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it.  
It's something that I'm supposed to be.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me." 

The Rainbow Rocks began to glow brightly and a rainbow formed above them. "Beautiful?"

"Sing again with me." She begged him. "Please another song."

"Only one." He smiled. "You sing. I will play." His flute enchanted her. "Make up your words," he paused and then played again. _**I hope he will come this adventure is not complete with out him. **_

"_When I am lost,_

_It is you who found me,_

_When I wandered with out an aim,_

_You directed me._

_You saw what no one saw,_

_inside of me. _

_Who is this,_

_He who inspires my song._

_To go on?_

_Who be he?_

_Who plays to let my heart song sing?_

_Who may it be?_

_Who is he?_

_Where do I turn from here."_

Wembly leaned against a wall and sang with her. He felt oddly drawn toward Cantus' pipe. Cantus beckoned him toward them. He nodded Wembly in and Wembly began to sing,

"_Who is she?_

_Where is she from?  
The one who is just like me?_

_I can't decided where to turn"_

_Both: "Where do I go from here? _

_Whom do I turn to from here._

_I wish to be a bird up in the sky._

_To fly so free._

_Melody: "Let your song." _

_Wembly: "Guide me to my Melody."_

_Melody: "Give me freedom give me hope._

_Let me hold you close._

_Teach me and reach me."_

_Both: "So that fears may be a distant dream._

_So that I might be truly free._

_My bounds be cut._

_My days be limitless._

_My hours never numbered._

_May my moments be what I want._

_Give me the strength to try._

_To break the mold._

_Give me strength to know that the road._

_I choose._

_Is right._

_Don't let me second guess._

_Don't let me wabble from my choice._

_Let my heart be sound and true."_

The two of them were face to face now.

"Oh," she blushed. He smiled at her.

"Your voice is pretty." He said.

"Thank you. Yours is very nice too."

"Thank you."

"You're Wembly right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I am." He said with a small smile.

"Ah." She recognized him now. "Well I should be going."

"No wait. Do you uh . . . have a cave to stay in?"

"Not yet."

"I know some one you can stay with."

"Who?"

"My friends Red and Mokey."

"Oh. I'd like that."

"You know just to help you get to know people."

"Yeah." Melody said. _**What is wrong with me?**_

He smiled and lead her off singing a little tune of nonsense syllables that made her smile and laugh and she joined in with him.

"Squeak Squeak Squat Squat Didli bom bom dan dan . . ." echoed though out the caves.

"My work is done. In just enough time to spare." Cantus looked distant. If what the spirits had told him were correct he would not survive this last adventure.

For above them a man was talking to an exterminator about what was in that hole he wanted it gone.

"Come on out now Wander." The man laughed.

"Yes, I'm here. I hate Fraggles time to get rid of them once and for all." He cackled.

**Please tell me she's not a total Mary-Sue. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: 3 days

**This chapter is in honor of the amazing relationship between family. Personally dedicated to my Drama 'family' they have shaped me and sent me on my own exploration of self, self-worth, and self-discovery. Thanks guys. **

**PS: This will make you cry. **

Later that night:

"You sure this stuff will work?"

"Yeah it kills everything," the exterminator vowed.

"Perfect, thank you." The man, who's name was Edward, said with a smirk.

"However, it's not exactly approved in Arizona something about intelligent life at the center of the earth that connects here. So you'll need to sign this release," he gave the papers and they were signed with out a thought. The man left and Wander appeared.

"Now we wait for the 'chosen ones'." He grinned evilly.

. . .

Matt was about to leave when he heard someone out of breath panting after him.

"Traveling Matt, SIR! Wait!" Melody screamed Red and Mokey behind her. "It's Gobo!"

"What about him." This caught Matt's attention immediately he turned around looking at their pained expressions.

"Something's wrong. Something happened from outside the rock. We're not sure what it is but Cantus mentioned something to me yesterday about the Silly Creatures in 'The Room' doing something bad. They released a chemical that won't effect me but it could effect all of you. It's started to effect Gobo he's sick. Wembly's with him. He wants you. He NEEDS you. He keeps asking for you come on!" She said pulling his arm. He nodded quickly and followed her.

Wembly was sitting with Boober at Gobo's side. The fraggle's face was contorted with pain. Matt noticed twin tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Shh . . . 's alright I'm here now." He said coming to his nephew's side.

"I'm scared Uncle Matt." He began to cough harshly. Matt gently held Gobo to him, rocking him and singing to him. Wembly stood just next to Matt looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"H-he'll be okay right?" Wembly asked softly. "He has to be. H-he takes care of me. He always has. . ."

"He'll be fine I'm sure." Matt said more to himself than Wembly. Melody looked at him her own white eyes filling with tears.

"Maybe you and I should take Melody to see the rest of the Rock." Mokey suggested. She took Wembly's hand. He and Melody were too dumbstruck to do anything but stare. Melody quickly came out of her shock and grabbed Wembly's hand.

"Come on Cantus will know what to do. Cantus . . . knows everything!" Melody said dragging Wembly with her.

When they came upon the band of Minstrels however they found no Cantus.

"I need to see Cantus."

"He didn't come back last night," one of the members said.

"Come one Wembly we have to find him. He'll know what to do." She said heading for the Rainbow Caves. "Cantus?" She called.

"Cantus?" Wembly called.

"I don't like this." She said looking at the walls of the caves they had lost their luster. "Cantus!" She called again. "I don't like it at all." Wembly nodded.

"Neither do I." They looked at each other and he took her hand.

"Come on." She beckoned him. They heard the pipe playing. When they found Cantus they weren't prepared at all for what they saw. He was sitting holding his pipe and playing but it was absent minded and trance-like. That was normal what they weren't prepared for was the fact that he looked older and beaten. He stopped abruptly.

"It's time . . . for you to face your . . . destiny." He coughed lightly. "Do not . . . worry about me. Only venture into where you can hear nor see anything and which the other of you knows nothing." Cantus finished and went back to his pipe. He thought a moment, stopped again and said, "You have 3 days to figure this out. 3 days to age 10 years. You have 3 days to learn to give of yourselves."


	5. Chapter 5: Day 1

**This week has been SO stressful #makes grunting noise# yeah so I ended up crying for like 15 minutes because of grades and I'm not doing well in a class and I'm supposed to take an ACT prep-test next week and I have to fill in the right bubbles and like Wembly when it comes to careers forget about it everything sounds interesting. #SPAZES#**

**On with the chapter: **

**Oh! And thanks Je t'aime and C. E. Goff. **

**Now we're really going on with the chapter:**

Chapter 5: Day 1

"Wembly, I don't want to go back to Outer Space." She looked at him. "I can't."

"You can. I'll help you." He took one of her hands. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be your eyes and ears."

"And I'll teach you how NOT to get run over by cars and stuff." She said with a forced smile and laugh.

"Deal," he grinned halfheartedly. He hugged her. After the sweet embraced ended he took her hand and sang to her.

_Wembly:  
Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars_

Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

Melody:  
You will be my wings  
You will be my only love  
Wondrous things are sure to happen

Both:  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings

Wembly:  
Heaven isn't too far

Melody:  
Heaven is where you are

Both:  
Stay with me  
And let me be your wings!

She smiled and he lead her into her dark and silent world once again.

"Wembly?" she asked. "What do you see?"

"A machine with smoke, it smells bad, and makes me . . . dizzy . . . lightheaded." She grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of the disgusting smelling smoke.

"Don't breathe it in." she said.

"Okay," he said shaking it off.

"Good. You're alright right?" She asked.

"Yeah but we'd better move this out of the hole in the wall." He said.

"or turn it off." she stated. "Guide me to it." She pleaded and he did. She felt the letters and pushed a switch with the bumpy letters O. F. F. on it. When she pressed it however Wembly heard an alarm.

"Why is it beeping," he asked.

"It's beeping?" She banged on the machine. "is it off?"

"Well if you mean . . ." He trialed off. She wasn't facing him so she didn't know why he stopped. Well, until she felt someone's, not Wembly's, hand on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well what have we here?"

"Wander McMooch!" Wembly said as the tall Silly Creature grabbed both of them and threw them in a cage.

. . . .

Boober found that there were fraggles who were immune to 'the smoke' and fraggles who were absolutely NOT immune to it. He, Matt, Mokey, Tosh and Wembly, who didn't really count seeing as he wasn't there, were some of the only ones who were.

Mokey knocked on his door carrying a basket which she set down on the floor. "I'm exhausted. Can I sit with you. . . just for a while. Red needs me but I need you."

"You need me for what?"

"I really don't know I just need to get away from it. I need to just leave it behind for a few minutes. I can't handle people dying Boober. Knowing about demise and disease and death, I only wrote poetry about it. Why did I do that? Boober, I'm afraid of it. I'm afraid to die. I'm afraid to watch other people die."

"I figured as much. White Birds and Death wasn't exactly something I pictured coming from you Mokey. I just figured you were scared and to be honest with you Mokey. I am too." He said placing his hands on hers.

"I set the laundry down and now I don't remember where I put it." She said trying to change the subject.

"But that's Tosh's job."

"Tosh is watching Red. Because of well what I just talked about. She said we could trade jobs for a while. She knew I was overwhelmed."

"Well, thank you Mokey. It was nice to see you." He said. She smiled and left.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 2

**I just slit the tendon in my hand on Friday and I'm going into surgery on Wednesday so don't expect updates soon. I've been really busy and haven't been able to get on much but before surgery I decided to give you another chapter.**

Boober bit his fingernails. He knew he had to do SOMETHING. One fraggle had already passed. Lou had died. He didn't know what to tell Wembly if and when he got back. Mokey was beside herself. Red was deteriorating quickly. Gobo was still staying about the same has he had been from day one. He was glad for at least that.

Mokey heaved a heavy sigh and hugged Boober. "Boober? Do you think we'll all . . . die Boober?"

"No. You won't. I promise." He stroked her hair.

"Boober. Tell me you love me." She whispered. "PLEASE!" She begged. "Tell me you love me."

"Mokey I love you." Boober whispered. "Mokey, I've ALWAYS loved you."

She looked up at him crying and for once Boober allowed himself to enjoy the presence of another fraggle. He pulled her into him and looked into her eyes.

"We're not dying and that's final!" Boober yelled squeakily.

. . . .

"Wembly" Melody asked feeling for him. "What do you see?"

"A storage room and a big fuzzy thing with big fluffy rocks."

"Oh a sofa!"

"A what-a?"

"Sofa, humans, we sit on them."

"Oh!" Wembly said. Melody laughed. She smiled widely.

"Anything else?"

"A postcard, in the recycle bin. For the Fraggles! THAT'S US! It's from Doc and Sprocket!"

"Who are they?"  
"The Silly-Creatures that used to live here."

"Sprocket was my Great-Uncle's dog's name!" 

"Really?"

"Uh-uh! But we moved to Wisconsin and my Uncle stayed in Toronto and then moved to Arizona."

"Doc moved to Arizona!"

"YOU KNEW MY UNCLE!"

"I KNEW YOUR UNCLE!"

"Wow."

"We have so much in common." He smiled.

"We really do."

"I feel happy." He whispered.

"I do too." She snuggled into him.

"I want to protect you."

"So do I."

"My Parents said once that when you love a person you'd do everything for them. You'd die for them." He smiled. "I miss them."

"Where are they?" she asked.

"They died. Exploring. I was a baby. They were with Gobo's parents."

"I'm sorry." She took his hand.

"Maybe this is what Cantus was talking about. He said we had to grow."

"My uncle said bonding was growing up. When you could be open. You were older and wiser."

"Well, I'm glad it was you."

"I am too Wembly. I am too."


	7. Chapter 7:Day 3

Day 3:

"Wembly!" She shook him. "Wembly I'm springing us we can go home!" The little green fraggle smiled and hugged her.

"Alright Melody," He said. "I'll lead." He said.

"Good," She grinned back holding tightly to his shoulders. This time they plugged the machine carefully covering their mouths and noses.

"Don't move!" Wander said. "You, you thought you were so clever."

"Back off!" Wembly snarled in a way he nor Melody had ever heard him do.

"Why you little," Wander charged at him and Wembly moved Melody behind him. Melody felt around for something she could use to help and she found something, a match. She couldn't see Wander but she COULD see Wembly so she found Wander using Wembly's aim. She lit the match and threw it at Wander. It hit his vest which then started the room on fire.

"Wh-whoops," she coughed.

"Hold on!" He said preforming a siren call.

. . . .

"ROOOOOO!"

Boober heard the call and knew in an instant it was Wembly. He ran with anything you could need. He saw what was happening.

"OUTERSPACE IS ON FIRE! AHHHHH!" He ran for more water.

. . . .

Wembly had his arms around Melody's waist.

"I never actually knew what love was." She said. "Until now, because I don't mind dying as long as I'm with you."

"I don't either. I wouldn't ever change it no matter how painful it might be." He said. Until suddenly a huge wave of water came into the room and sprayed Wembly and Melody. The two of them stiffened against each other but once they realized that the flames were gone and they hadn't drowned they fell against each other in a calm solace.

"Well well well like my little trap," the Silly Creature that Wander hung out with was holding a black object in his hand and cocked it at Wembly. Melody stiffened and as he shot she pushed Wembly out of the way and took the bullet herself.

"MELODY!" Wembly screamed. Then the police came through the door and behind them slipped in Doc. He'd seen the house on fire and called 9-11. Sprocket came over to Wembly and licked him and nudged Melody. Wembly snuggled himself in Sprocket's fur. He felt terrible but the machine was getting taken away and the fraggles would be safe.

What Wembly didn't see that Doc was seeing was Melody's small body being transformed. Her small human frame was being changed into a beautifully shaped pink and gold fragglish body. Her hair hung in a long orange and gold train and her body was a beautiful pink with gold specks. He turned to see her fluttering her long eyelashes.

"Wembly?" She asked. He ran over to her. Her eyes were a dark black. "Why can I see? What's happened to me?" She asked looking into a small fragment of a mirror she looked herself over. She looked pretty.

"You're a fraggle." He said taking her hand. "A beautiful fraggle." She blushed and kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She fell into him and he supported her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." he murmured to her. "Melody, to my . . ."

"Harmony," she said finishing his sentence.


	8. Chapter 8: Final chapter

The two broke off their embrace and ran down into Fraggle Rock. Doc had notified the police about the illegal extermination and Edward was arrested.

As soon as the fog had abated the illness did as well. Fraggles who were once on their death bed were now up and about.

Gobo embraced Wembley tightly. "You did good," he smiled giving Wembley a playful punch to the shoulder.

Melody was waiting for someone, Cantus. He always seemed to have all the answers. She broke off for the Rainbow Caverns.

She found him against the wall seemingly asleep. "I'm back, I finished the quest but I have a question. How is this how am I? Possible."

He didn't answer her. She looked at him and then realized what was happening. "No," she said softly, "No, this isn't happening. Please! I need you. I need you. I need to know who I am."

"_Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side," _she began singing and then hummed the rest of the song. The caverns began to glow once more. When she stopped she began crying.

"Melody," Cantus asked quietly. She didn't hear him. "Melody. My little Melody." He whispered.

"Cantus?" she asked.

"To answer your question as to who you are. . ." he took her hands. "When you were just a little child Wander McMooch was at large amongst our clan of Fraggles. He'd separated you and your mother from me. Your mother was killed and he turned you into a Silly Creature. I searched and searched for you. Eventually, I gave up hope of ever finding you. Until the pipe lead me to the great hall. There, in the center of it stood a small Silly Creature. I knew at last I had found you."

She hugged him tightly. She'd finally found what she'd looked for all her life. Her family. Her real family. She cried against his shoulder. Her tears were tears of joy.

"I missed you Dad. I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too, my Melody."

. ..

There were tears, reunions and recoveries to be had in the next few months. Wembley grabbed Melody's hand as he lead her into a Fragglish dance festival.

They spun around and laughed and smiled.

Cantus watched her. She smiled at him as she just glowed. She ran over to him and pulled him in with her.

Fraggle Rock was safe and now they were free to dance their cares away.

**The End. **


End file.
